


Luke centric OT4 GANGBANG (Overstimulation, dubcon)

by sarsarm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, OT4, Overstimulation, bottom!Luke, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsarm/pseuds/sarsarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bottom!Luke - overstimulation and sex toys :) Go for it, I'll take anything even dub/non-con if you want! I just want Luke crying and whimpering and writhing in want/need/pain. His body wants more but it hurts so bad.</p>
<p>Taken from the 5soskinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke centric OT4 GANGBANG (Overstimulation, dubcon)

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to the 5soskinkmeme, which is located [HERE](5soskinkmeme.livejournal.com). Check it out if you wanna.

luke looks beautfiul spread out for them like this - his broad shoulders shaking, arms and thighs trembling from the effort of holding himself up. his skin shines with sweat, the hair at the nape of his neck soaked with it, curled in wet ringlets against his skin.

he's panting, they all are. four sets of lungs working hard, luke's the hardest, though, the frantic gasp of his breath cut with whimpers and sobs. and underneath it all, the steady buzz of the thick pink vibrator buried deep inside him. 

"please, please can you - turn it off, please,' luke hiccups desperately, his head hanging. 

ashton strokes his hand down luke's spine and michael gives the toy a little nudge, enough to angle it against luke's prostate.

"ah!" luke gasps, trying to jerk away from it, his poor little ass so sensitive now, must be after coming for much already. his whole body shudders. "no more," he sobs, "please, it hurts." 

"you can do one more, lukey," ashton says, voice low and tender, his hand scooped down between luke's legs, massaging his balls, cupping his half hard cock. luke shakes his head helplessly.

they're all spent, each of them using luke's body to their own satisfaction and making luke wait for his turn. he barely held on, came as soon as his favourite thick, pink vibrator was slid into place inside his come slick ass, spilling his first load before michael had even switched it on. 

"I can go again," calum announces roughly, his stiff cock held in his fist as he knees his way up the the head of the bed, to luke's face, drags his cock against luke's flushed, tear streaked face.

"you want something to suck on, babe?" ashton asks, squeezing the back of luke's neck. luke nods frantically and opens his mouth up wide, making a noise caught somewhere between a moan and a sob as calum feeds him his cock, stuffs his mouth full, luke's sloppy mouth drooling for it. 

ashton giggles, sitting back on his haunches beside luke on the bed, "see who comes first, like a race," he says, "winner gets first choice next time we watch a movie."

calum groans and fists luke's hair as luke immeadiately surges forward, taking his cock deep, gagging as it hits the back of his throat.

"fuck," michael spits and takes hold of the vibrator, "I am not fucken watching mean girls again," he says and ashton laughs. michael drives the vibe deep, ramps up the speed to full force and drags it slow and hard in and out of luke, relentless, firm pressure against luke's insides. his cock twitches in ashton's palm.

luke pulls off calum's cock choking and gasping for air. "ah," he whines, squirming as michael fucks him, "I can't, fuck," he spits, mouthing sloppily at cal's cock as he drags it over his swollen lips. 

"yeah, you can," ash says calmly, "you will."

luke sobs and takes cal's cock into his mouth again, more like just opening and allowing cal to fuck it, luke's doing all he can just to keep from collapsing, he's trembling so bad. ashton strokes his cock warm and gentle, coaxing him full and heavy again as michael pushes the vibe right into luke's prostate. ashton can feel the strength of the vibrations against his hand, reverberating through luke's hard, sore cock. 

calum has both hands in luke's hair, holding his face as he knocks his hips forward, fucking luke's throat as he cries, hot tears rolling down his cheeks, whimpers gurgling up from his throat around calum's cock. 

he's a mess - spit and tears and sweat all over his face, body weak, trembling, covered in drying come from any and all of them, the sheets under him soaked with his own, his cock slippery wet with lube in ashton's hand, so much lube it's dripping down his thighs, making michael's grip slip on the vibe.

ashton screws up his nose at michael as he strokes luke's cock, "its like milking a cow," he comments.

michael laughs and luke trembles, his poor empty little balls clenching painfully as he comes the tiniest little slick into ashton's palm. he collapses, cant help it, shudders wracking his body as his face drags down calum's thighs. he feels like jelly, his hips and cock still jerking, throbbing, but there's nothing there, he's empty. 

calum kneels over his face, guiding him to turn to the side, luke drops his mouth open in a daze and catches calum's come on his tongue, swallowing it down, distantly registering michael switching off and withdrawing the vibe, his body still humming with the echoes of it now that its gone.

ash settles beside him, stroking his big warm palm over his forehead comfortingly, smoothing his sweaty hair back. "knew you could," ash says softly, smiling fondly down at luke as luke leans into the touch, the comfort. "so good for us, lukey. we love you," ash reminds him.

michael settles warm and heavy against luke's back, their sweaty skin stuck together as he wraps his arms around luke's waist and squeezes. "I won," he mumbles, "I made luke come first, no mean girls." 

luke whines unhappily and paws at ashton to squirm in closer so he can reach and touch calum, his hand curling weakly around his wrist. "fine," michael grumbles, "only cause lindsay was at peak hottness, though." 

luke always gets what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, all credit to the 5soskinkmeme, which is located [HERE](5soskinkmeme.livejournal.com). Check it out if you wanna.


End file.
